Farmen
Das Farmen ist eine Möglichkeit für den Spieler, Pflanzen zu säen, groß zuziehen und anschließend auch zu ernten; sowohl für kleine Pflanzen als auch für Bäume. Der kleine Pflanzenkasten wird für normale Pflanzen benötigt, der große Pflanzenkasten dagegen für Bäume und großes Gemüse. Dünger kann benutzt werden, um größere Ernten zu erzielen. The Church of the Light makes use of this type of green technology to better the world. The organization sells special seeds in exchange for technology that is believed to endanger the world, such as Data Discs and Small Silicon Chips. Sophie's Farm Store also sells seeds, though her store takes Gols like most other shops. Die Kirche des Lichts benutzt diese Art der grünen Technologie, um die Welt ein Stück besser zu machen. Sie verkaufen spezielle Samen im Austausch gegen Technologie, zum Beispiel Daten Discs und kleine Silikonchips. Auf Shophies Bauernhof kann man ebenfalls, allerdings im Austausch gegen Gols Samen kaufen. __TOC__ Einfluss auf die Ernte Dünger Während das Gemüse wächst, kann der Spieler Dünger zu den Pflanzen hinzufügen. Dünger kann einem Bewässerungsturm hinzugefügt werden und mithilfe von Bewässerungsböden werden die Pflanzen automatisch gedüngt. Der Boden muss unter alle Boxen gelegt werden, und ebenso unter den Turm sowie den Weg dazwischen, damit der Transport des Düngers funktionieren kann. Fähigkeiten Die Pflanzenguru-Fähigkeit kann erlernt werden, um die Möglichkeit zu erhöhen, mehr Erträge zu bekommen. Er wird ebenfalls bei einem Helfer aktiviert, wenn er Gemüse erntet. Farmitems Pflanzenkästen Planter boxes are tools for growing crops. Planter boxes come in two sizes: Small and Large. The Small Planter Box is used to grow smaller crops, such as Bamboo Papaya and Cotton. The Large Planter Box is used to grow trees or large crops, such as Apricot Trees and Giant Crops. Small Planter Boxes can be crafted in the Worktable and Large Planter Boxes purchased from the Church Store. Pflanzenkästen sind Werkzeuge für den Anbau von Kulturpflanzen. Pflanzenkästen gibt es in zwei Größen: Klein und Groß. Der kleine Pflanzenkasten wird verwendet, um kleinere Ernten anzubauen, wie Bambuspapaya und Baumwolle. Der große Pflanzkasten wird verwendet, um Bäume oder große Ernten anzubauen, wie zum Beispiel Aprikosenbäume und Riesenernten. Kleine Pflanzenkästen können am Arbeitstisch und großen Pflanzenkästen können im Kirchenladen gekauft wurden. Saaten Pflanzen Normale Pflanzen Im Gegensatz zu allen Pflanzen, die nicht von Bäumen stammen (die vollständig geerntet wurden und eine leere Pflanzschachtel hinterlassen), sind alle gepflanzten Bäume nach der Ernte ihrer Gegenstände dauerhaft und produzieren weiterhin fast jede Woche eine Ernte. Riesengemüse Riesengemüse werden von speziellen Riesensamen angebaut und können verkauft werden oder während des Herbstfests verwendet werden. Sie haben unterschiedliche Größen, je nachdem, wie gut das Saatgut während seiner Wachstumsphase vollständig gedüngt war. Alle riesigen Ernten bringen nur einen einzigen Gegenstand bei der Reifung hervor, mit Ausnahme der riesigen Apfelbäume. Riesenapfelbäume produzieren einen Riesenapfel sowie Äpfel und Aroma-Äpfel nach der Reifung und produzieren dann so lange, wie der Baum lebt, weitere Riesenfrüchte und Früchte mit normaler Größe. Sie produzieren nur dann einen riesigen Apfel zusätzlich zu den normalen Äpfeln, wenn sie gedüngt bleiben.